True love doesn't always cut it
by bo0
Summary: Yuri has always known he wasn't human and that hasn't been a problem...until know. When a new addition to the family threatens their way of life Flynn and Yuri must band together if they hope to get through this. Warnings: yaoi, MPREG, dark themes, blood, violence and so much more.


**AN: to anybody reading this story... I love you so please review or subscribe or favorite and if you think its god awful please tell me so I can try to not do it in the future. I wrote this because its been bugging me for a while so here. Disclaimer :don't own any form of the Tale's game but if I did there would be yaoi...so much yaoi...**

The day had started fairly normal for Yuri, kicking Flynn out of the kitchen so he wouldn't be able to burn the food with his presence and allow him to cook properly, Flynn as always accused him of not eating enough which in turn leads to a small argument that almost always ends when one of Flynn's many knights would knock harshly on the door, efficiently ending the argument, to ask if the Commandant if he was all right and making sure that the outlaw had not killed him. Flynn would always sigh and tell him that they'll finish this when he gets home, something that has yet to happen.

Yuri slumped down with a sigh and placed his hand on his barely their baby bump. "Damned idiot doesn't know when to give up does he? I mean yeah I get why he'd be concerned but I know my own limits and here they are saying I _have_ to do everything differently, then they lock me under house arrest and treat me like I'm porcelain. I'm not even fat yet!"

He didn't know who was supposed to be listening to his little rant, perhaps the child was. He glanced down at the though and rubbed his stomach experimentally, he was almost unable to comprehend there was something resembling a child in there. It's not that he didn't trust Estelle's verdict of the 'mysterious illness' and was shocked she felt a life, however faint. Flynn was obviously very conflicted over which emotion he should be feeling and shock paired up with confusion to leave him speechless. Yuri was left with a sense of denial.

A loud and persisting banging drew him out of his thoughts "hey Yuri are you in there?" a small smile found its way when he recognized the voice belonged to his little brother, well they weren't actually related by blood but might as well have been "Of course he's in there, idiot!" he heard a soft thump that indicated someone being hit over the head. That meant Nan, Rita's long lost blood sister, was with him.

Chuckling softly Yuri opened the door revealing a pouting Karol rubbing his bruised head and a very aggravated Nan "Hey there captain, what's with all the noise?" Nan answered for him "it's time for you to get off your lazy ass and start pulling your own damn weight!" she crossed her arms and stomped her foot for emphasis, Karol cast her a frightened look and studied Yuri for any weird mood swings he had been having lately.

Finding nothing too scary Karol tried a different approach "umm we found a new job: we need to go kill of some monsters that are too close to Halure for comfort." Yuri nodded in conformation and began thinking of his options: his first and simplest option was to come clean with the two of them about the whole pregnancy thing, something he really did not want to do. His second and more appealing option: go with the munchkins, kill some monsters and relieve his current pent up stress. The only problem with the second plan was that Flynn would have a aneurism, of course that was assuming he finds out about the outing.

Smiling to himself Yuri turned his attention to the two kids and put on a very stern expression "I'll go but only if you two promise that Flynn will never know about this. **Ever."** Karol nodded eagerly but Nan narrowed her eyes in suspicion "why would Flynn be so against you going? On that note why have you been quarantined here for so long? I mean it's not like your sick, wait are you?"

Nan's eyes racked up and down Yuri's figure noting that he did look a little paler than before and he might even be thinner than the last time she saw him. Under her scrutinizing gaze Yuri squirmed slightly and crossed his arms to help himself gain composure "Flynn's just paranoid which is nothing new, now come on that monsters not about kill itself" pushing past them he walked quickly to the border not checking to make sure the others were following him.

Karol raced after him calling for him to slow down but Nan followed at a slower pace 'the hell kind of crappy excuse is that, I mean yeah Flynn gets a tad bit protective of him but it must be something big if he's not staying with Yuri but is still freaking out' looking up Nan realized that her musings had caused her to be left behind. Hearing the sounds of pounding footsteps Yuri turned and smirked "ready yet?" Nan grumbled angrily in response.

"Well where are we all off to this early in the day?" Yuri winced and turned to face the one and only Raven who was rubbing his chin and cocking an eyebrow. Yuri mentally got prepared for the impending conversation. "First off old man it's the afternoon and we are off to go ruthlessly tear apart some monsters that are located close to Halure" Yuri watched with amusement as different emotions crossed Raven's face.

Finally Raven's eyes widened comically and he gripped Yuri's shoulders and shook him slightly, "Your joking right?! Please tell me your-oh god your not are you?! Have you suddenly gone insane or maybe you forgot about the two psychos who are hell-bent on your safety" pushing down the rising anger Yuri knocked his hands away and started walking to the exit "c'mon Karol we need to get this show on the road, we're wasting daylight."

Karol and Nan followed him, fearing the wrath of objecting. Nan continually glanced back at the entrance concerned over what Raven and Yuri were arguing about, "relax he's just a paranoid old man." That was something Nan could believe but why is everyone so concerned? What did she not know? She was about to ask when they all became aware of loud shouting and a figure running toward them.

It was Raven of course, when he caught up to them and he looked to be out of breath "look kid I don't know what kinda stunt your trying to pull but I can't just sit back and do nothing, so I'm comin with." With that said he straightened up and looked Yuri dead in the eyes, sighing Yuri realized this might be the only way he could still get to go he nodded slightly and continued on the path to Halure.

Agreeing to let Raven travel with them was becoming more and more of a problem: first and most prominent problem was that they had to keep taking detours to avoid monsters, the second and more annoying problem was that Raven kept forcing them to take breaks complaining of old age. Yuri knew the real reasons he was doing this and was to pissed off to think it was nice.

Nan watched Yuri carefully, she had seen through Ravens awful excuses and had guessed it was all for Yuri. She knew something was very familiar but couldn't think of what it was exactly. It wasn't until they got to Deidon Hold that she realized what was wrong, Yuri had shot down Raven's idea of staying there for the night when it was still daylight and that they should just rest in Halure after they finished the job. Raven grumbled in response and sulked away, just when he had turned his back she saw Yuri wince in pain and clutch his stomach.

Karol was oblivious to everything as per usual and kept ushering them to keep moving and to walk faster. He got the desired effect and after a while found the monster they were hired to kill. While Karol and Nan raced forward Raven grabbed Yuri's arm "listen if you're really planning on going out there then I can't stop you but you do need to be careful." "I know and I will be, don't worry" nodding Raven let go of his arm and Yuri raced over sword drawn and ready to fight.

The fight itself was uneventful and not that challenging, the only down side was that it was impossible to avoid getting hit with one of its tentacles. Karol smiled brightly "well another job well done! Good work everybody!" the small group started to make their way to the entrance when Yuri bent over slightly and clutched his stomach in pain. Raven was at his side in an instance "Karol I need you to go back to Zaphias and tell Estelle and Flynn everything that's happened", Karol furrowed his brows "what? I don't understand... what's wrong with Yuri?" Karol started to breath heavily "ok long story short he's pregnant and-" "WHAT?!" "And may be in danger of a miscarriage unless you can get to Estelle in time" Raven was in a rare serious mood and was easing Yuri down into a laying position "Karol!" This was able to jolt the boy and he dropped his bag and started sprinting to Zaphias.

Nan crouched down next to him "do you think he'll be ok?" "Still...right here..." Yuri gasped and tried to sit up only to be gently put back down "its ok it was just a little cramp and I got dizzy, I'm fine" a new stab of pain hit him and he sucked in air. "That's a weird definition of fine" Nan remarked, Raven offered a more efficient approach "in the fight did the monster hit you at all?" after the pain receded slightly Yuri nodded "Yeah it hit me in the chest but nowhere near the stomach, so why..."

Raven scooped him up bridal style and began walking quickly toward Halure, Nan ran ahead to track down a doctor. Yuri was shaking slightly and sucked in air "hang in there kiddo it'll be alright" Raven tried to comfort him but he knew that it was most likely going to end with a miscarriage. Stepping into the clinic Raven laid the other male onto the nearest bed and stood back as the doctor went about examining him. Noticing something odd on the bed Nan stepped closer then gasped "is that blood?!"


End file.
